


Alligator Blood

by NearSatoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Delusion, Gen, Please Proceed With Caution, Russian Roulette, Suicidal Intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: - Let's Play A Game Of Russian Roulette, I'll Hold The Gun, You Place The Bets. Tell Me Who Will Make It Out Alive -A bunch of classmates decide to play Russian Roulette and involve Nagito Komaeda, well, you can say things did not exactly go as planned.





	Alligator Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Please proceed with caution, I wrote this at a time that I, myself, was not feeling alright so it's somewhat a lot of self projection.
> 
> Please, proceed with caution and enjoy.

**_\- Alligator Blood -_ **

 

**_\- Let’s play a game of Russian Roulette, I’ll hold the gun, you place the bets. Tell me who will make it out alive –_ **

8 or 9 people sat in various positions in the classroom, some sat on tables, some sat on chairs and a couple on the floor. They all wore the same iron grey uniform, males with pants and female with skirts. The afternoon sunlight shone through large windows as one of the barely illuminated boys cracked a smile and looked to the others.

"I have an idea, why don't we play Russian roulette" One boy with white hair stood out, glancing over to the boy who had suggested the highly dangerous game.

"Someone will die if we play that, you know that, right?" One girl added, with a snarky remark.

"Plus, I highly doubt anyone here has a gun." Another girl piped in, laughing as she spoke.

"Well you see, you're in luck." A boy with his back to the sunlight pulled a revolver out of his jacket and held it in the air, it's shadow being cast across the floor. Everyone began to talk amongst themselves but the white-haired boy didn't speak up.

"You haven't said much," The boy with the gun made eye contact with the white-haired boy, "What do you say, are you in, Komaeda?"

The white-haired boy, Komaeda, nodded his head and stood up. "Give me the gun, I'll be sorting the bullets."

Marching over, he took the gun from the boy and emptied the bullets out into his hand. He could easily rig it, shooting himself in the head and ending his own life in front of everyone here. Smirking to himself, Komaeda placed a singular bullet back into the gun, lining it up so that it'd come out with the first shot.

Everyone had been talking to themselves that loudly they hadn't noticed that he hadn't spun the chamber and had calmly sat back down and held the gun on his lap.

"Well, I'll start, shall I?" Komaeda ran his finger down the handle of the gun and lifted his hand up as everyone started chanting to pull the trigger, they didn't believe anyone would die anyway.

Lifting the gun to his right temple, Komaeda smirked and chuckled to himself, "Thanks for the memories, they fucking sucked." With that would be his final words, he pulled the trigger.

The bullet fired and instantly shot through Komaeda's skull and burst out the other side, hot pink blood flying everywhere. Multiple shrieks were heard from the various classmates, a couple covered in their own peers blood.

"I-I didn't think anyone would die."

"Well, I guess we were wrong."

"Thank god it was Komaeda."

"Yeah! No one liked him anyway!"

"You're all idiots, why would you give the suicidal kid a loaded gun?!"


End file.
